


Probably the only Snowy Owls fanfic

by snakkeroo



Category: Snowy Owls - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, High School, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: 100% smut





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor was in the dressing room, having just come out of the showers. The rest of the team had already left, except for Nish who was still in the showers. He always took a long time, and was in turn, the reason Trevor took a while. For a while now Trevor realized that he liked Nish. And while he knew it would never go anywhere, he couldn’t help but hang around him, especially when he was unclothed. He hated that he felt that way, that hanging around Nish and seeing him made him happy. He felt like a damn girl the way Nish made him feel. 

 

He had put on his shirt and just pulled up his underwear when Nish walked in fully naked. 

 

“Where's your damn towel?!” Trevor said, trying not to look. 

 

“Whatever, I forgot it.” That was just like Nish, he wouldn’t care about something like that. And Trevor couldn’t help himself but to look at Nish, and saw he had a complete hard-on. Nish had clearly seen him looking, so he deflected. 

 

“Christ Nish, why the fuck do you have a boner, couldn’t even hold on til you got home?” 

 

“Aww come on man, I haven't jacked off all day, is it so wrong for me to be horny?” Nish was truly shameless, but to Trevor's relief he didn’t find it weird that Trevor noticed it. 

 

“Well calm your dick down until you’ve gone home at least.” 

 

“There's only one way it’s calming down at this point.” All this talk about Nish’s dick was actually making Trevor hard, but he couldn’t let Nish find out. 

 

“You're so gross Nish” 

 

“Oh come off it, if you really want my boner gone, come do it yourself.” Trevor would have loved to do so, but there was no way he was letting Nish know that. 

 

“Just get dressed already” 

 

“Come on, everyone’s gone , nobody would know.” This sounded more than just Nish’s usual joking, was he actually propositioning Trevor? He remained silent. “I mean, I’ve got a pretty nice dick if I do say so myself.” Well Nish wasn’t wrong there, he did have a nice dick. Pretty large for their age, thick, and some foreskin. “And I just washed it!” Damn, Nish was...really going in on this...could he really be serious? 

 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

 

“Yeah man, come on, nobody would know.” Wow. This was really happening. Trevor couldn’t let Nish know he was happy about this. 

 

“Fuck it, fine, if it’ll get you to stop talking about it” 

 

“Oh really? Awesome!” This was really going to happen, huh. He walked over to Nish, and bent down, staring straight at his hard dick. 

 

“Oh you're gonna suck it? Great, I thought you were just gonna jerk it for me.” Fuck, why didn’t he think of that. Well it was too late to back out now. 

 

“Just shut up” 

 

“I think you're the one who's gonna be shutting up” Nish said while laughing. Trevor breathed a deep sigh, and took Nish’s cock into his mouth. Well it happened, there was really no going back after this. Nish’s cock felt warm in his mouth, and he already tasted the precum on his tip. 

“Oh damn Trev, your mouth feels sooooooo good.” That comment made Trev feel nice, but he refused to let Nish know that. He started taking Nish’s cock in deeper, and then pulling back, getting a steady rhythm going. 

 

“Damn dude, you're so good” Nish said, and grabbed Trevor’s brown hair, increasing the rhythm Trevor was at. By now Trevor’s own dick was leaking, but he refused to let Nish know this turned him on. 

 

“Fuck! Dude! I'm gonna!” Nish yelled as he came into Trevor’s mouth, which he instinctively swallowed. Trevor liked it, but he wished he hadn't, to try and retain some pride. 

 

“Damn Trev, that was awesome” Nish said blissfully while pulling out of Trevor. 

 

“Yeah just shut up, don’t tell anyone about this.” 

“oh damn you swallowed too? Nice. And yeah don’t worry I wont tell anyone.” 

 

“You better not.” 

 

With that Trev hurriedly put on his pants , grabbed his bag and got out of there. 

 

Once he was home he headed straight to his room. 

 

“what the fuck did I just do.” He said aloud knowing exactly what he had just done. He sucked Nish's dick. And he liked it. He figured that since he was alone now, he should relieve himself. He slid down his pants and underwear, and started jacking off to the fresh memory. He remembered the feeling of Nish's hot cock in his mouth, how he had grabbed his hair, the taste of his cum. Trevor himself came very quickly. And after, a flood of emotions flowed through him. 

 

“I just fucked everything up.” 

 

 

The next few days at school, Trevor avoided Nish like the plague, fearing he would die of embarrassment if they met again. However he knew they would inevitably meet at practice again. And that they did, and Trevor was determined to try and blitz out of there as soon as possible, however, right as they all headed to the showers, Nish whispered to him. 

 

“Stick around again” 

 

This made Trevor extremely nervous. What did he mean by that? What would happen if he didn’t stick around? Would he tell people? He figured he should play it safe and just stick around. Soon enough it was just he and Nish left in the dressing room, which was strange since Nish had taken a pretty quick shower. 

 

“Hey” 

 

“Uhhh hey” 

 

“So y’know,…” Nish trailed off, before taking off his towel, revealing his large erect cock. “…if you're up for it again.” Trevor blushed that Nish would ask him again. Would it be a recurring thing? Maybe if this became normal, then the rest of it could become normal. But the whole whispering thing still made him nervous. 

 

“What was that about you whispering that I should stick around? You're not gonna tell anyone right?” 

 

“No...it’s just that you’ve been avoiding me at school and stuff and I didn’t want you to run out of here too.” 

 

“Oh....well did you plan on being horny now too?” 

 

“Well I haven't jacked off since you last....did me a favour.” Hearing that made Trevor happy, feeling like Nish had waited for him. But he quickly pushed that thought from his mind, it must just be because anyone would prefer getting a blowjob than jacking off. 

 

“And you just expected me to do it again?” 

 

“Well...if you wanna...” Nish trailed off. Trevor did want to, but he didn’t want seem happy to do it. 

 

“Whatever, fine I guess” 

 

“Awesome” Nish said as he sat down on the bench, and Trevor got between his legs. 

 

Trevor took Nish’s cock in his mouth, and immediately realised why Nish’s shower had been so short. His dick wasn’t cleaned, and probably hadn't been for a few days. Although he had to admit, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant...in fact...maybe he actually liked it. He continued sucking Nish’s cock as he had last time, occasionally probing his tongue under the foreskin, unconsciously loving the taste of Nish’s unwashed dick. Nish grabbed Trevor’s head again, and shouted. 

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna !” as he came into Trevor’s mouth. His cum sat in Trevor's mouth for a moment before Nish moved his hand down his face, cupping his cheek. Trevor looked up and saw Nish looking down at him, and he swallowed it, and then got Nish's cock out of his mouth. He waited a moment before trying to regain some dignity. 

“You asshole, have you not been washing your dick?!” 

 

Nish laughed. “Oh I guess I haven't” 

 

“Well it’s gross” 

 

“Didn’t seem to stop you.” Trevor paused , not knowing how to reply. “Well if you want me to make sure it’s clean next time, just tell me” Next time?! So he did expect this to become a regular thing. Not that Trevor minded. He really did want to tell him off about keeping his dick clean, but he couldn’t get the intoxicating taste out of his mind. 

 

“Whatever, be gross if you want to” 

 

“So uh…you not gonna be weird at school anymore” 

 

“As long as you don’t tell anyone” Trevor said, having gotten ready and heading out the door. 

 

“I wont”


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later 

 

Things had been going normally for Trevor, well if you could call it normal. He went to school, talked with friends, played hockey, and gave his best friend blowjobs after practice. And today was one such day. He and Nish were milling around, waiting for the rest of the team to leave, and once the last one walked out, Trevor got right to it. He went right over to Nish, and pulled his pants down as he got into a kneeling position. 

“Oh damn already started, I didn’t even say anything” 

 

“Shut up, we both know you were gonna ask me to do this anyway” by now, even through the underwear, Trevor could smell the scent of Nish's unwashed cock. The scent alone made him hard. He had taken to keeping his cup on after practice so Nish wouldn’t see how hard he got. Trevor quickly pulled Nish's underwear down, revealing his cock. He took it in his mouth, and started sucking it, and after a few bobs of his head, he took a deep breath, and got all the way down to the base. 

 

“Oh damn that feels good, you been practicing?” Trevor really wanted to tell Nish to shut up, but the truth was he had been practicing. His gag reflex had acted up a few times, so he had spent some time taming it. Not that he would ever admit that to Nish. Nish then looked down at him. “Damn your nose is in my pubes, that feels so good.” Trevor felt humiliated at Nish pointing out the position he was in, but he continued to suck his cock, and within a few minutes, Nish had cum. Trevor swallowed it as always, and then got to cleaning his cock, as had become routine, while his own cock throbbed inside his cup. Every time this happened he became more and more sexually frustrated, but there was no way he would let Nish know that. And , in a weird way, he kind of liked that. 

 

Even though Trevor really did like Nish, his smile, his laugh, the way he made dumb jokes, it was clear Nish just thought of this as a better way to masturbate. And he wasn’t really wrong, Trevor had been his willing sex sleeve for a month, getting filled with cum and not asking for anything in return. But still, he was happy. It might not be a relationship, but he and Nish were closer than ever, and its not as though he didn’t love to suck his cock. As Trevor got up to leave, Nish said to him 

 

“Hey Trev, wanna hang out tomorrow after school?” the question somewhat surprised Trevor. Over the years they had hung out after school together many times, but not since their whole…arrangement had started. 

 

“Uh…sure” 

 

“Great! See ya tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this chapter way shorter than chapter 1? yes. why? idk it just is. chapter 3 will probably be longer if i ever finish it


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor had butterflies in his stomach all day, nervous about going over to Nish’s house. Or did he want to come over to his house? Trevor was worried, what if Nish had him suck his cock and his parents came home early? Or maybe Nish just wanted to hang out like usual, play video games and do random crap. This thought actually made Trevor a little disappointed. But anyways, it was already 3:28, and he would find out in a couple minutes. 

 

As he was getting his stuff out of his locker, Nish came up behind him and squeezed his butt, causing Trevor to quickly dart around. 

 

“What the hell was that for?!” 

 

“Just thought I would surprise you” 

 

“Well can you find a way to surprise me without grabbing my ass?” 

 

“Im sure I can think of something.” Nish said with a smirk. “Anyways,you still good to come to my place?” 

 

“Uh yeah” 

 

“Cool” 

Trevor grabbed his stuff and got to walking with Nish. His house was close to the school so it was a short walk. They just spent the walk talking about which classes they were hating at the moment, which to Nish, was all of them, always. When they got to Nish's house, they went to his room like they used to when they would hang out, and started playing video games and talking shit about how each other were doing. Trevor started to think that this really was all they would be doing, however, soon enough, Nish put his arm around Trevor and said . 

 

“Yknow man, your mouth is really amazing, but I thought that maybe…” 

 

“Maybe what?” Trevor said, with Nish's arm still around him. He had to say, he enjoyed that feeling. 

 

“maybe I could put it in your butt?” Nish asked with a smile. Trevor wanted to say no, but he had thought about it a lot, and looking at Nish's goofy smile and feeling his arm around him made him answer. 

 

“Well…I guess…if you're sure your mom wont come home soon” 

 

Nish beamed with happiness “Awesome! Don’t worry she doesn’t even get off work for another hour” 

 

“Well ok then” Trevor just realised how nervous this made him, he had never done this before, and the thought of Nish's cock going in his ass seemed like it would hurt. 

“So uh....you wanna get started?” Nish said ,taking his arm off of Trevor and getting up and starting to take off his jeans. 

 

“...yeah” Trevor said, doing the same. “Do you have anything to...help?” 

“yeah I’ve got some lube” Trevor breathed a sigh of relief. They were now both naked from the waist down, which Trevor just realised let Nish see his fully erect dick. Erect because he was about to get fucked by Nish. “Youve got a good lookin’ dick Trev” Nish said with a light laugh. Trevor’s dick was a little less girthy, and shorter than Nish’s by a noticeable degree, but Nish did seem genuine in what he said. 

 

“uh thanks” 

 

“So uh, you gonna get on the bed?” 

 

“yeah” Trevor said as he got on the bed ,got on all fours, and turned his ass towards Nish. “yohre going to loosen me up first, right” 

 

“Yeah of course” Nish said while generously applying the lube to his hand. He started to spread it around Trevors hole. Trevor quickly breathed in at the sudden coldness on his behind. “You doing okay?” 

“Y-yeah, it's just cold.” 

 

“Okay well, I’m gonna put one in now” Nish said, and then pushed his index finger into Trevor. Trevor was able to hold in his moan. Even though he was already this far with Nish, he still didn’t want him knowing he was enjoying this. “You doing okay?” Trevor grunted in response. Hearing that , Nish put another finger in. Trevor couldn’t hold in his moan this time. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....” Trevor’s face was flushed red, and he could feel Nish grinning because of that. He could feel Nish stretching him out with his fingers, when all of a sudden Nish’s fingers hit a certain spot, making Trevor let out a very pleasurable groan. With that, Nish let out a light chuckle. Nish then began to repeatedly hit that spot, causing Trevor’s dick to start leaking. 

 

“I’m gonna put another finger in” Nish said, and pressed his third finger into Trevor. After a few more minutes of stretching Nish asked “You think youre ready for my dick?” 

“mmmhmmmmmmm” 

 

Nish lubed up his dick and pressed it against Trevor’s hole. 

“okay, im going in” Nish said, and slowly pressed the head of his cock in. 

 

Trevor groaned at the intrusion. He’d had NIsh’s cock in his mouth so many times before but he felt so much bigger in his ass. Nish waited a moment before saying. 

 

“Ok, I’m gonna go all the way in now” Nish slowly pushed himself all the way inside of Trevor. “Damn Trev, you feel so nice” Trevor couldn’t give a vocal response. “I’m gonna start moving, ok?” Nish said, and started to pull out of Trev. Once all of his shaft was out, he started moving back in. As he was going in faster, Trevor felt him hit that spot in his ass, and he gave out a small moan. Then, Nish leaned forward, pressing his stomach against Trevor’s back, and wrapped his arms around him. “I want you to feel good too” This wouldve made Trevor blush even more, if that were possible. Nish started pumping in and out faster, trying to hit that spot in Trevor again. After a few strokes he mangaed to hit it, elicting a very pleasurable response from Trevor. 

 

“Ohh!” Nish then focused on trying to hit that spot again and again, after the third time, Trevor’s arms buckled, putting him in a face down ass up position, as Nish continued to pound him. 

 

“Ahh fuck Trev, I’m gonna cum!” Nish yelled and then came in Trevor’s ass. They both lay there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow. A couple minutes later Nish got up, and pulled himself out of Trevor, taking some of his cum with him. “Dude, your butt is so good. Can we do this again sometime?” 

 

Trevor wanted to say no, to not give Nish the satisfaction of getting to fuck him again. But he couldn’t, his dick was still insanely hard from Nish fucking him so good. 

 

“Yeahhhh...” He said, and got up off the bed. “I think I’m gonna head home now.” 

 

“Alright man” 

 

As Trev was about to get dressed, he saw their clothes all sprawled about the floor. Nish was just leaning against his dresser, watching him. He realised he could do something that he had wanted for so long. As he got dressed he “accidentally” put on Nish’s underwear instead of his own. They looked very similar, so Nish probably wouldn’t notice. With that, Trevor went home. 

 

As he got home, he went to his room and got undressed pretty fast. He took Nish’s underwear and started smelling it, and jerking himself off. He started remembering all the thigns that had just transpired between him and Nish, when he remembered the weird thing Nish had said about making him feel good. He thought for a minute on how Nish said that, but didn’t even make him cum. He realsied Nish was just being selfish as always, and probably teasing Trevor. But Trevor still couldn’t forget just how hot that was to him , and finished jerking off while smelling Nish’s underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday was going like normal for Trevor, Nish hadnt been acting any weirder than he usually did at school, but Trevor himself couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened last night. And the thought he couldn’t get out of his head that he wanted to do it again. When he got home , he still couldn’t forget the feeling of Nish being inside of him. He quickly went to his room and got out his lotion, and started to jerk off, but after a few moments his fingers found their way downward, and he began fingering himself. It didn’t feel as good as when Nish had fucked him, but it was as close as he could get for now. He jerked himself off with his other hand while continuing to finger himsef, and came hard very quickly. 

 

The next day Trevor was feeling very conflicted. He really wanted to hang out with Nish again, and was thinking about asking him to come over for the weekend. But that would basically be asking Nish to fuck him again, and he couldn’t let Nish know he wanted that. However, lucky for him, he didn’t have to, because at the end of the last class they had together, Nish came to talk to him. 

 

“Hey Trev” 

 

“hey” 

 

“So uh, my mom’s going to be gone all weekend, if you wanna...come over?” Trevor wanted to beam with happiness, but instead did his best to keep a normal face. 

 

“Uh, sure, if my parents will let me stay out. But they probably will.” 

 

“Cool! So, come over Saturday afternoon?” 

 

“Sure” 

 

It was saturday afternoon, and Trevor was heading over to Nish’s place. He had fingered himself again last night, but still couldn’t match the feeling that Nish gave him, and though he didn’t want to show it, he was very excited for this weekend. 

 

When he got to Nish’s house, they started to just hang out like usual. They were playing video games in his living room, just shooting the breeze, when Nish started to say something like normal, but really shocked Trevor. 

 

“So, another funny thing that happened in science yesterday, yknow Alice, that girl with huge boobs?” 

 

“Yeah” Trevor didn’t exactly know where this was going but he was sure it wasn’t good. 

 

“She told me she liked me! Isnt that so weird?” Trevors heart sank. It was just Nishs luck that he would get the girl with big boobs he always raved about. 

 

“yeah that’s…pretty weird” 

 

“I know! And her face was so funny when I turned her down!” Trevor was extremely confused. 

 

“you turned her down?!” 

 

“Uh,yeah” 

 

“why?!” 

 

“Um, because Im already dating you?” Trevor had never been more shocked in his life. Nish thought they were dating?! Why would he think that?! 

 

“how could you possibly think that we're dating?!” 

 

“well because we hang out a lot, and you like me, and I like you, and we have sex a lot?” Trevor felt his heart flutter when Nish said that he liked him. 

 

“that’s still not dating, if youre dating you…you… you also like kiss, and say ‘I love you’ and stuff!” 

 

“Ok, okay. Well, I love you” 

 

“You cant just say it! You have to like, actually feel that way first.” 

 

“But I do feel that way,Trev” Trev was so happy. Nish loved him. He wished he could be as open with his feelings as easily as Nish could. It was something he really loved about Nish. 

 

“well…I love you too!” 

 

“That’s awesome” Trevor couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Nish. So he did. 

 

Nish seemed a little surprised by the kiss, but quickly leaned into it. The two boys sat there kissing each other for what felt like years. When they finally pulled apart, Trevor spoke. 

 

“Now we're dating”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little bit left to go until it's finished! 1 ,*maybe* 2 chapters


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, now that we really are dating, wanna head up to my room? I still havent forgotten how great your butt is.” 

 

“Well actually, that’s another thing. When we have sex, I want to cum too, which, if you havent noticed, hasn’t been happening.” 

 

“Of course I’ve noticed! I figured you would ask me to do...something whenever you were ready for it.” Trevor laughed. This whole time, he could’ve just asked. “And , yknow, last time I even tried to prod you into asking me to do something but , yknow, you didn’t.” 

 

“Well then...” Trevor had a lot of ideas running through his head after hearing that. “What if I said I wanted to ….do what you did last time?” Nish instantly blushed. 

 

“Um...well...” Trevor couldn’t believe it. He had actually made Nish speechless. 

 

“It’s alright Nish, if you don’t wanna.” 

 

“No! I did it to you so, it’s only fair.” They both stood there for a moment before Nish spoke again “So, you wanna go do it now?” They simply looked at each other with lust filled stares and started undressing. Within seconds they were both fully naked, and very hard. Trevor once again couldn’t help but compare his size to Nish’s. 

 

“Sorry if this uh...doesnt feel too good.” 

“Whaddya mean, you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” 

 

“Yeah but youre...” 

 

“I’m ...what?” 

 

“Nevermind. You still have lube?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s just in my room.” They both quickly started heading to Nish’s room. As they were walking up Trevor's eyes were fixed on Nish's ass, so, when they got to the top of the stairs, he gave it a solid smack. Nish jolted in surprise. 

 

“Ah! Damn Trev, is this what you're like when you date someone? I like it!” 

 

“Maybe” 

 

They both entered the room, and Nish pulled the lube out of his drawer, and handed it to Trevor. 

 

“well, Im in your hands buddy!” he said while getting on the bed. Trev started pouring to lube onto his hands, and moving it over his fingers. Nish lay on the bed on his back and held his legs up, showing off his pink hole to Trevor. 

 

“Ok im gonna put a finger in” Trevor said, and slowly pushed his first finger into Nish. 

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhv Nish moaned. Trevor was surprised only one finger in and he was already enjoying it? He decided to take a risk and slip another finger in without warning Nish. 

 

“Ohhhh my god…fuck…Trev…” Nish moaned as Trevor started loosening him up, while also searching for that special spot inside of Nish. 

 

“Ahh!” Nish gasped, followed by a sharp inhale. Trevor had found it. He continued probing that spot while loosening him up, turning Nish into a panting mess who was leaking precum like crazy. 

 

“oh *gasp* fuck *gasp* Trev *gasp* just *gasp* put it *gasp* in me *gasp* already” Nish yelled. Trevor pulled out his fingers, eliciting a pained whine from Nish, before spreading the lube onto his dick, grabbed Nish's ankles to push his legs back and pushed his dick into Nish's hole. 

 

“OHHHhhhhhhhh…” Nish gave out a very pleasurable moan Trevor took this as a cue to not slow down, so he started pumping Nish's ass. 

 

“Ohhhhhgghhhhh … yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… ohhhhgggggooohhhhh” Nish was incoherent by this point. Trevor piccked up the pace, he was getting pretty close, as Nish's insides felt amazing. 

 

“You feel so good Nish” Trevor said, but Nish couldn’t hear him over the ecstasy he was experiencing. 

 

“Iiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh gooooohhhhhhhh” Nish sputtered out as his dick started spasming, before erupting with jizz. Nish had cum just from being fucked. On his first time. This caused his insides to tighten up, making Trevor's own orgasm start to crest right away. 

 

“Nish Im gonna cum!” he yelled, but Nish couldn't hear him, as he had collapsed into a puddle of bliss. Trevor rode out his orgasm, before collapsing on top of Nish. Both of them ended up passing out for awhile. 

 

They awoke around the same time, and Trevor smiled at Nish, before leaning forward and givi g him a kiss. When it broke, Nish spoke up. 

 

“Trev that was…amazing. You…you have to do that again.” His eyes were very pleading, like he needed Trevor to fuck him again. 

 

“Oh, I will. But for now I think we should separate” he said, pulling his dick out of Nish. Nish let out a whine followed by 

 

“So empty…” 

 

“well, should we go get cleaned up?” 

 

“I suppose” 

 

“Can I use your shower?” 

 

“Yeah , or… why don’t we both use it?” 

 

They both headed to the washroom , turned on the shower and got in. They both got started on washing all the sweat and cum off, and in Nish's case, out of themselves, before taking a moment to bask in the warm water pouring over them. However, after a few moments , Trevor noticed Nish staring intensely at his dick. 

 

“See something you like?” Trevor said in a teasing tone. 

 

“Yeah…I mean… yeah. Just- you were so fuckin good Trev...I cant explain it” Having fucked Nish, and now hearing this made Trevor feel like he had regained some sense of pride as a man. However, he was now remembering how all this began. 

 

“You wanna suck it? It’s a pretty nice dick if I do say so myself” 

 

“Damn right it is” Nish said and got down on his knees. Trevor wished he could've been as forthcoming when Nish had done that to him. Nish started licking Trevor's limp dick, which quickly became erect. Nish stared at it for a second, before taking a breath and putting it in his mouth. Trevor moaned as his cock was enveloped. Nish fervently worked his way up and down Trevor's dick. Trevor looked down and saw that Nish's own dick was leaking like crazy. From this angle he couldn’t do much but he decided to start touching it with his foot. Nish started letting out muffled moans onto Trevor’s dick, making Trevor start to get more aggressive with his foot. Nish’s dick started spasming and he came on Trevor’s foot, while Trevor himself was very close to cumming. However, he didn’t want to cum down Nish’s throat, so instead, right as he hit his climax, he pulled Nish off of him and came all over his face. Nish sat there with Trevor’s cum on his face for a moment, still riding the high of his orgasm, before uttering 

 

“Wow” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

Trevor still couldn’t believe that he had made Nish cum with just his foot, and so quickly. 

 

“I didn’t think sucking your dick would be so fucking good, Trev. You’ve gotta let me do it again sometime.” Trevor was amazed. Nish had just asked to suck his dick. 

 

“Definitely” 

 

Trevor spent the rest of the weekend fucking Nish or getting sucked off by him, much to Nish’s own delight. As he was leaving, despite Nish’s pleas to suck his dick one more time before he left, he said to Nish 

 

“Well, I figure this weekend makes us about even. We can take turns from now on.” 

 

“Whaddya mean?” 

 

“Yknow, with...sex” 

 

“Awwwwww” 

 

“You don’t want that?” 

 

“No way! I mean, yeah I liked getting sucked off and fucking you but...the other way around is just...indescribable” Trevor was so glad he said that. Yeah he had enjoyed sucking off Nish and getting fucked but, he had to admit the other way around was also a lot more pleasurable for him. 

 

“Well, alright then” Trevor said, gave Nish one last kiss, and headed home.


End file.
